The Walking Dead the Novel
by U.N. Owenisher
Summary: Title says it all. T for violence and language.


**So I was surfing the net and decided to see what The Walking Dead would look like if it was in novel form. This is what I thought of. I'm copying it word for word, but I might do some minor changes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**(P.S. I know AndyisEpik has written something like this, but I'm doing it a little differently. I tried to think of what the character's thoughts might be at certain points. I'm pretty good at that, I think.)**

* * *

Lee Evert sits in the back of a police car, on his way to prison.

As he stares at his handcuffs he wonders if life can get any worse.

He looks up. The officer notices and angles the mirror his way, waiting for Lee to say something.

"Well, I recon you didn't do it, then." He says after a moment of silence.

"Why do you say that?" Lee asks. A part of him didn't really want to know, but if it takes his mind off the matter at hand a little...

The officer replies, "Y'know, I've driven a buncha fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is bout' now I get the, "I didn't do it."

"And what do you say?"

"I say, "Yep, I know ya didn't."

Another moment of silence follows until the radio interrupts.

_We've got what looks like a 10-91E nea__r Peachtree exit of 285. All cars asked to be on the lookout for a 91V in the area._

Lee looks up at the mirror again. "I followed yer case a little bit, you bein' a Macon boy and all."

"What'd you think?"

The officer shrugs. "I'm just glad I chose law and not order." He replies as a patrol whizzes by, "A big, messy trial like that. Even if you was innocent, a lot of what happened can't ever be undone."

Lee knows this all too well.

The radio speaks up again. _Be advised of medical personal on route to Hartsfield, various 10's and 20's coming in._ The officer doesn't seem to be paying attention.

"I got a nephew up at UGA, you teach there long?" He asks. "Going on my sixth year.", Lee replies. What he wouldn't give to be back over there right now...

"You meet your wife in Athens?"

Lee wishes he hadn't asked that. He doesn't answer.

"You wanna know how I see it?"

More cop cars race by, along with a SWAT van.

"I got much choice?"

"Sure don't."

He's about to tell him when he sees the look on Lee's face, warning him not to.

He takes the hint. "Regardless, it could be you just married the wrong woman.

Lee almost snaps at him, but then realizes he's right, as much as he hates to admit.

The radio interrupts once more._ Riot in progress. All officers are available for incoming 217's. Rolling calls and dispatches to all locations. _

_"_Any of that seem important to you?" Lee asks the officer._  
_

"All of it, But that box never shuts up. Sit up in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy."

A helicopter flies by overhead, and more cop cars and SWAT vans race by. Whatever's going on, it must be pretty big. Maybe Lee will see whatever it is on the news at the prison.

"I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop goin' on about how he didn't do it." The officer goes on. "He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Cryin' and snottin' all over right where yer sittin'." The radio starts to talk again, but it seems like the officer has had enough. He turns it off and continues his story, turning to look at Lee.

"Then before long, he starts kicking the back a' the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that's government property and I'll be forced t' zap him otherwise. So he stops and havin' exhausted all his options, he starts cryn't out for his mama. "Mama, it's all a big mistake. It wasn't me!"

"So did he do it?"

"They caught the fucker red handed! Stabbin' his wife, cuttin' her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screamin' bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself."

The officer shakes his head. "It goes to show, people will up an' go mad when they believe their life is over."

Lee was glad he wasn't one of those people.

The officer turns to him again. Not a very good idea. "Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious." He doesn't even notice the man walking across the middle of the road, which is unusually vacant. "WATCH OUT!" Lee shouts, but it's too late. The officer hits the man and the car goes swerving off the road. The next thing he knows, Lee is being thrown around like clothing in a washing machine.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

For some time, Lee drifts in and out of consciousness. Looking back, Lee would remember hearing things that sounded like yelling and gunshots. And some strange figures walking near the car. When he fully comes to, he doesn't know how long he's been out for, but it must have been a long time because he's-"...Thirsty.", he mutters softly as he tries to get his cuffs off. Then he feels an excruciating pain. Then he sees it. "Fuck. My leg." He looks behind him.

The officer is laying a few feet away. "Hey! Hey, officer! Are you all right?! I'm still cuffed back here!" He calls out, even though he gets the feeling it's no good.

He then turns to the window in front of him, and starts to think up a plan.

Lee kicks the window with his good leg with all his strength.

He does it again and again until the window gives. "I need to...drag myself out that window...", Lee says to himself, mostly to get up the strength to do so.

Lee wriggles his way towards it and when he is close enough, he grabs the edge and, even though it hurts like hell, he half drags, half falls out of the car. Crying out in pain, he drags himself along the car until he gets a bit closer to the officer. He sees the officer's shotgun discarded on the ground. Lee leans down to pick it up, struggling with his bad leg._ Looks empty_. He sets it back down._ It'll be easier to carry with these cuffs off. _He gets closer to the officer's body. "Officer?", he softly asks. Judging by all that blood, though... He sees the keys on the officer. Lee reaches for them and tries to remove the cuffs. "Shit." Lee curses as he drops the keys near the officer's face. Why is he kind of scared to pick them back up? He hesitates for a moment, then quickly picks them back up and unlocks his cuffs.

"Guhhh..." the officer softly moans. Is he alive?

"Uh, Officer?" a concerned Lee asks. Suddenly, the officer grabs for Lee, knocking him flat.

"Ahh! Holy shit!"

The officer is acting strangely, snarling and moaning. Lee backs away until he runs into the car. The officer- what the hell is wrong with him?- is crawling towards Lee. Lee notices a lone shotgun shell laying on the ground next to him. "Get away from me!" Lee yells in panic. The officer doesn't seem to be listening. "What the hell are you?!" Lee ask-yells as he grabs for the shotgun. He tries to load it, but in a fit of panic, he drops the shell. "SHIT!" Lee shouts as he grabs the shell again and, being a little more steady this time, loads the gun and aims the gun at the officer."Don't make me do this..." He shouts as a last warning at the officer. But Lee's words seem to fall on deaf ears. He aims at the officer's head and pulls the trigger.

The officer moves for one more second before he goes still, blood pooling from what's left of his head.

Lee tossed the gun aside, realizing what he's just done.

"...Man." he says softly, trying to get his heart rate to go down.

He sees a mysterious figure in the distance. "HELP! Go get someone! There-there's been a shooting!" The figure disappears into the distance.

Suddenly, Lee gets the feeling he's not alone.

He hears the bushes rustling and some soft moaning.

More of those_ things_ emerge from the trees on the right of Lee. Something is telling Lee he should get out of here,_ fast_.

Lee gets up with some difficulty and starts to get away, trying to keep from panicking, tripping over the officer's body as he goes. Even though it hurts, Lee pulls himself back up and continues to escape, as fast as his injured leg will allow. These- whatever they are- seem to be everywhere. Lee gasps when he sees one with only one arm sitting by a tree. He trips again and, instead of pulling himself back up, notices a fence and drags himself towards it, desperate to escape these creatures. He gets back up as the things draw closer. With everything left in him, Lee climbs over the fence, hoping there wasn't more of them on the other side.

Yes, Lee Evert had wondered if the day could get any worse when he was in that car.

It would seem that question has just been answered.


End file.
